<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shots for 2020 by aerinuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351482">One Shots for 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh'>aerinuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prompts from Curious Cat, twitter drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles I made to get over a creative block.</p><p>(Please read the individual author's note for every fic/chapter. Thank you and Enjoy!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baekhyun/Jongdae - "Genuine"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Early this month I was trying to get out of a writing slump and here are the end results. I asked my followers for prompts that I could turn into one-shots. Please do enjoy the drabbles! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!</p><p>There are a few drabbles that have a high likelihood of getting turned into a full-blown fic (if I have the time).</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt from @b2utifulife: <i>Baekchen!! Baek being the up to date guy he is, starts using TikTok. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>You can either go with the route of Baek teaching Jongdae how to use TikTok or probably Baek roping Jongdae to do stupid stuff for content.</i></p><p> </p><p>Established Relationship and Lazy Mornings!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Genuine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae‘s eyes are still heavy with sleep and he shallowly blinks them open and the first thing he sees is his husband’s beautiful face. Baekhyun is already up but his hair is still a mess of black fluff, his eyes droopier (he’s probably still sleepy) but his smile is just as bright that Jongdae needs to squint his eyes to properly look at him. Jongdae doesn’t even notice Baekhyun holding up his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae closes his eyes once again, he mistakes Baekhyun’s soft call for him to wake Jongdae up as a lullaby. Jongdae stirs once again when he hears Baekhyun chuckle while he ruffles his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, love.” Baekhyun whispers as he ruffles Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae stretches his limbs out and arches up his spine before he opens his eyes once again. He greets Baekhyun with a smile until he finally sees the phone he’s holding. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe,” Jongdae croaks out, voice still grainy with sleep. Baekhyun quickly hides his phone before Jongdae can complain about being recorded. Baekhyun has this brand new obsession with this new app craze called Tiktok.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae, like always, doesn’t understand what it is nor he wants to make an account for himself but Baekhyun seems to really enjoy it. He’d always catch Baekhyun recording his everyday outfits, playing with Mongryong, singing in the car, or randomly dancing somewhere around their house. He even gained some sort of following in the app.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun would download all of his videos and then send it to Jongdae and the latter would watch them during lunch breaks. That’s until Baekhyun started to include Jongdae in his videos as well.</p><p> </p><p>It started with small videos like when they were grocery shopping and Baekhyun would try to sneak in a couple of items in their cart. And then it escalated to Baekhyun wanting to catch Jongdae’s genuine reactions - whenever Baekhyun does something out of the ordinary. Which is either a prank or a surprise (usually, it’s a prank).</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun chuckles. “Come on, I made you breakfast.” Jongdae didn’t even make an effort to hide the suspicion in his face which makes Baekhyun laugh, “I really made breakfast!” Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s wrist and he drags a skeptic Jongdae towards their kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Baekhyun wasn’t lying when he said that he made breakfast because sitting at their kitchen island is two plates of a seemingly harmless stack of pancakes with maple syrup topped with fresh berries. Jongdae takes a seat at one of the stools and Baekhyun sits across him, “We can grab coffee later,” he says to Jongdae and Jongdae only nods. Eyes still fixed at the pancakes, he looks for any hints that Baekhyun did something to it.</p><p> </p><p>“You really made these?” Jongdae asks as he grabs a fork, to study the pancakes further. Baekhyun dutifully nods, “I saw a video on Tiktok where a guy recreated the famous Japanese fluffy pancakes and I tried it myself. All I could make is the flat ones but I assure you it tastes amazing.” Baekhyun explains as he grabs his phone to record Jongdae’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae frowns at the camera, “You know you look twice as adorable with your bed head and that cute little pout of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“If this is a prank. I swear to God Byun Baek it’s way too early in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just try it Dae and see it for yourself.” Jongdae first takes a sniff at the pancakes before he cuts a piece and eats it. Jongdae lets out a sound of surprise because <em>it’s actually really good? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun these are really good,” Jongdae voices out as he props another bite into his mouth. Baekhyun beams in pride, as he hides his phone to also join Jongdae and says, “Nothing but the best for the love of my life.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Later that day Jongdae watches Baekhyun’s Tiktok. It’s a compilation of Baekhyun going to the grocery store, buying the ingredients, preparing the ingredients the next morning, his 748392929 attempts of making the fluffy pancakes, and then settling for the flat ones, waking Jongdae up, Jongdae tasting it, and lastly Jongdae giving Baekhyun a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm in <a href="http://www.twitter.com/aerinuh">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baekhyun/Jongdae - Potted Plants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon requested for BaekChen — “what do you *mean* you accidentally bought it? How is that possible?”</p><p>Established Relationship, a little bit of fight but fluffy nevertheless. Crack Fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Potted Plants</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is mad at Jongdae - maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span> as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mad but to a much lesser degree. Upset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, upset.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun is upset at Jongdae. Well, if you ask anyone Baekhyun has every right to be upset with Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason for this started out last night when Baekhyun came home to their apartment with a multitude of potted plants placed all over their living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on converting our apartment into a rain forest?” Baekhyun asks while he looks around the room. His eyes then land on a guilty-looking Jongdae and look at him for some sort of explanation. Jongdae’s really nervous so he explains everything in one breath. He smashes up some of the syllables, making it hard to fully comprehend what he’s really saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they’ve been together for such a long time now that Baekhyun seems to understand Jongsae’s language because he only narrows his eyes at Jongdae before he pinches his the bridge of his nose - as if it will stop the headache from coming - nd asks, “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> you accidentally bought it? How is that possible?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae then explained that there was a summer sale on this online garden shop and that he didn’t read the fine print because he thought he only placed an order for 3 potted plants and he ended up with 3 dozen potted plants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His explanation seems to only aggravate Baekhyun even more. Baekhyun then went into a full tirade of how Jongdae should have been more perceptive on what he’s buying especially if it’s online. Jongdae thought the older one was done, but he went on another tirade about they no longer have any space in their apartment and what the hell will they do with 36 potted plants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t even eat dinner that night, he immediately went to sleep after a very long shower. Jongdae was just grateful that the other didn’t kick him out of the bedroom. But when Jongdae woke up the next day, Baekhyun was already gone. Jongdae assumed that the other went out to the gym</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Baekhyun was out, Jongdae went door to door on every single unit at their floor and offered them the potted plants. Luckily, no one refused - an old married couple even took five and by lunchtime Jongdae only had 8 potted plants left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun seems to be in a much better mood when he comes home after lunchtime but he still ignores Jongdae. He sits on his gaming chair and sets up his gaming pc then equips his noise-canceling headphones on. Jongdae takes that as another sign that Baekhyun still doesn’t want to talk to him so he sits on the corner of the couch and opens the tv to catch on some Saturday afternoon drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jongdae can’t seem to focus on whatever he’s watching because he’s sad that Baekhyun is still upset with him and usually when he’s sad Baekhyun will chase the sadness away through cuddles but Jongdae can’t get cuddles because Baekhyun doesn’t even want to talk to him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this frustration makes Jongdae’s lips unconsciously form into a pout, with his straight eyebrows furrowed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would’ve been quite aside from Baekhyun’s annoyed remarks at his opponent and teammates, and how he harshly types at the keyboard. Baekhyun all of the sudden slams his fist at the table and takes off his headphones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you pouting?” His eyes directly pierce through Jongdae’s soul. Jongdae takes a second to answer, as he stutters out an “I need cuddles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun literally deflates at Jongdae’s honest answer and he slightly moves his gaming chair and shifts his legs wider before he taps one of his thighs. Jongdae doesn’t waste any second and quickly acts upon the unsaid invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae straddles Baekhyun, his feet dangle behind the chair, his arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, and his face buried on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s hands circle around Jongdae's body and he presses his cheeks on Jongdae’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry for buying 36 potted plants.” Jongdae mumbles against Baekhyun’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for ignoring you.” Baekhyun replies. They stay like that for a while, Baekhyun can still play his game with the position but before he goes back to playing he tells Jongdae. “Now, give me a good luck kiss.” And Jongdae is far too happy to oblige.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm in <a href="http://www.twitter.com/aerinuh">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chanyeol/Sehun - In Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon requested for: “chanhun please! as for the one-liner jsosjdkdn idk but something fluff ig? 😩” but my mind envisioned chanhun with long hair, so now I ended up writing this. (Sorry anon 😭)</p><p>Historical AU! With Noblemen Chanyeol and Sehun. (Sort of inspired by Chinese drama "the untamed" but I wasn't conscious when I was writing it) also, this is my first time writing nonslice of life so please be nice. There isn't as single dialogue here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In Secret</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Sehun were set out to be enemies. Born under opposing political clans, heirs of the families that are far more influential than the royals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without their family rivalry both seem to be situated at the far ends of the spectrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud young master Chanyeol would be seen running around under the blazing hot sun. His long robes flowing wildly after him. While, quiet young master Sehun, would be patiently waiting under the cool shade of a tree. His long robs elegantly spread out from where he sits.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It came as a surprise when both heirs became fast friends upon growing up. No matter how different the two were, how much their family does not vote for it, they would always manage to make it work.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they are a perfect balance — </span>
  <em>
    <span>young master Sehun keeps young master Chanyeol from straying too close to the sun while young master Chanyeol will make sure young master Sehun will experience what it’s like to fly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They would always be seen together, two of the most eligible bachelors in the kingdom - their presence will always make a commotion from everyone graced by it - even if they were merely taking a stroll through the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol dressed in simple yet sophisticated long black robes lined with blood-red accents. His robes tailored to showcase the perfect lines of his broad and strong body. His long black hair, half tied up in a bun that’s safely secured with a pin that has his family emblem, a deep and dark red phoenix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun, in contrast to Chanyeol, wears long white robes adorned with swirls of light blue silk at the hems. The robes tighten around his waist, it perfectly showcases the young master’s broad shoulders and narrow waist. Sehun’s long black hair tucked in a neat bun.  A silver pin with three flying doves sits neatly at Sehun’s right chest, it’s his family emblem.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone around them, regardless of their sexuality nor their age, makes way. All are appreciative of getting to lay their eyes on the pair, completely enamored at the sight. It is like the young masters have bewitched the kingdom with their beauty, for no one can take their eyes off the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But, maybe they truly bewitched the kingdom - not by their looks. No. Not that. But into thinking that they were only </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because out of the public eye, with just the two of them, there are no titles, no family names, nor Phoenix’s and Dove’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s only Sehun and Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two soft and laxed bodies - all pliant and extremely tired but completely sated. Kiss swollen lips. Valleys of marred skin, marred with deep purple love bites, waists covered with light blue handprints, bright red claw marks from blunt nails. Throat hoarse from screaming, moaning, whimpering, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleading</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes hungry. It will always be hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All hidden under layers upon layers of clothes. All hidden behind closed doors and secluded hot springs. All hidden by loyal servants and allies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All hidden from the judgemental eyes of anyone that wouldn’t understand what it’s like to love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What it’s like to have someone you’d choose over and over again, no matter how many times - whatever the circumstance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But what if somebody finds out?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm in <a href="http://www.twitter.com/aerinuh">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Junmyeon/Chanyeol - First Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonreq: “Suyeol mutual pinning bffs” and for the first time I kinda stick with the prompt hooray hooray!</p><p>Student Body President Kim Junmyeon, Pinning Park Chanyeol, Very supportive Baekhyun and Kyungsoo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo’s tone is firm and commanding. Chanyeol feels like he can drown inside Kyungsoo’s irises with how big and dark it is. “You’re smart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m smart,” Chanyeol repeats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m funny”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re good looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tall”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re multi talented.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m multi talented.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re gonna stop being a coward and confess to Junmyeon that you like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna stop being a coward and confess to Junmyeon that I like him.” Chanyeol nods, he’s happy that his voice doesn’t shake. He sounds really determined and it’s about time. Kyungsoo gives him a smile filled with pride because Chanyeol is finally manning up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s been wanting to confess to his best friend for the longest time but there would always be some unforeseen circumstance that disrupts their moment. (i.e. That one time they went out to see fireworks show together, Chanyeol was about to say the entire confession speech he memorized but then the fireworks started and Chanyeol was so shocked with the explosions he thought his heart was gonna burst. Junmyeon just kept on laughing at his side, his pretty eyes formed into crescents)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today is the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No more excuses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a deal with himself that if Junmyeon wins the student body election, Chanyeol would confess and it seems like the fates are on his side because Junmyeon won by a narrow margin. Beating his opponent Seohyun only by a single-digit percentage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both exit the bathroom at the gymnasium and took a seat on one of the bleachers to listen to Junmyeon’s victory speech. But Chanyeol fails to listen once Junmyeon goes on the stage and stands before the rostrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still can’t help but get mesmerized with Junmyeon’s beauty. He remembers, back when they barely knew each other, his attention would naturally direct its way to Junmyeon whenever the other was in the same room as him. He remembers how he would always tease the other just for Junmyeon to notice him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And how they slowly developed from acquaintances to friends, to best friends, and now Chanyeol hopes that they’d be out of the friendzone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t even notice that the speech has ended until Kyungsoo drags him from his seat and pushes him towards Junmyeon’s direction after he whispers “Good luck, lover boy” to his ear. Junmyeon instantly perks up at the sight of Chanyeol. He smiles at Chanyeol, his face scrunching up beautifully. It would’ve been nice to place kisses on those round cheeks of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t realize that his feet moved on his own accord and now he’s in front of Junmyeon. Junmyeon looks up on him expectantly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you.” Chanyeol forces the words out of his throat because 85% of his mind &amp; body wants to abort the mission and flee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t possibly do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what is it?” Junmyeon says, eyes now curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm-“ Chanyeol thinks. “Not here… Somewhere private,” Chanyeol encircles his hands around Junmyeon’s wrist but then Baekhyun approaches them to congratulate Junmyeon. “Congratulations on your win President Kim,” Baekhyun impersonates a rigid congressman as he stretches his hand out after giving Junmyeon a 90 degree bow. Junmyeon laughs at his antics but he still shakes Baekhyun’s outstretched hand. Baekhyun then turns to Chanyeol and also bows, “First lady Park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol got so flustered that he couldn't even laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red face Chanyeol then leads a laughing Junmyeon at one of the classrooms near their gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But once they’re alone. Chanyeol can feel the cowardness bug creep into him once again. As he tries to say something out of his mouth but can’t. It’s Junmyeon who breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have something to tell me, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- '' He pauses. Should he drop the bomb now? Or build it up first? “Where do I start?” Chanyeol starts to panic. Eyes refusing to meet Junmyeon who's looking at him expectantly. “Actually- uhm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stutters out again and before he could open his mouth once more he feels a pair of lips against his. Although very brief it’s still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that… Was that… Did you just…” Chanyeol can’t seem to form any coherent sentences because his brain didn’t expect this. Junmyeon is uncharacteristically shy, his face just as red as Chanyeol’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Chanyeol finally collected some of his wits and exclaims, “Kim Junmyeon! If you’re gonna kiss me do it properly!” Junmyeon looks at him with wide eyes, “I barely even felt it. Do it again!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Minseok/Baekhyun - Possessive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon req: “xiubaek catboys &lt;3 xiubaek pretty catboys”</p><p>I CANNOT IMAGINE BAEKHYUN AS A CATBOY I AM SO SORRY I TRIED I REALLY DO SORRY ANON</p><p>Possessive Byun Baekhyun and Catboy Kim Minseok</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like everybody else in the room, Baekhyun’s watches as Minseoks stands in the middle. Everybody’s eyes fixed on his pretty and slicked figured, dressed in a custom made black pin-striped three-piece tux designed and made by Baekhyun himself. Minseok’s silky black hair swept to the side, with his black cat ears almost blending in on certain angles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s always some sort of spotlight on Minseok. It’s like how every light in the room was purposely directed at him to illuminate his beauty. Illuminate his youthful face, his wide forehead, his round cheeks, his thin lips, his marble-like skin… and most importantly his eyes. His sharp and piercing eyes that are framed in black eyeliner and dark eye shadow cover in glitters, perfectly replicating the stars and the night sky from outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole room swoons as Minseok chuckles at one comment coming from a gentleman in a cheap-looking suit. He probably complimented Minseok for his beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun used to hate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hate the countless pair of eyes directed at Minseok, all of which screams desire. Hate all the appreciative glances and suggestive comments Minseok would get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hate the bubble of jealousy continuously popping in his stomach whenever some rich brat would make advances to his lover. How he’d bite his tongue to stop himself from snarling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted Minseok all to himself, all for him to enjoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All for him to appreciate and worship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now Baekhyun sits back and enjoys the view with the rest. He enjoys Minseok’s polite smile he often wears when he rejects someone’s drink. He enjoys how Minseok perks up as he locks eyes with him and makes his way to where Baekhyun is sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enjoys the desire, the mirth, the hunger, the love — all contained in Minseok’s eyes as he approaches him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enjoys how every pair of eyes around them grow sour with envy as they watch Minseok sit himself on Baekhyun’s lap and leans in to whisper him to say something only the two of them could hear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Minseok/Baekhyun - Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon req: “xiubaek!! tsundere minseok finally realizing his feelings for baek”</p><p>Promposals!!</p><p>I tried and i am sorry anon but this is the most that i can do</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Quiet</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minseok has always preferred silence. He’s shy and keeps mostly to himself and he’d rather have his best friend Kyungsoo as his company than anybody else. He also likes the quiet but extremely sweet kid, Jongin, who’s hopelessly pinning over the forever oblivious Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>He also appreciates the company of Junmyeon and his boyfriend Yixing as they all can study at their school library with serenity and quiet conversation held among them.</p><p> </p><p>He can <em> tolerate </em> Sehun’s presence - Jongin’s best friend who deems everyone unworthy to receive any reaction from him.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok appreciates silence.</p><p> </p><p>What he doesn’t appreciate is that loud and rumbustious, who’s also borderline obnoxious, Byun Baekhyun coming into his life and disrupting his peace and serenity.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is <em> loud </em></p><p> </p><p>His movements are loud, his voice is loud, even when he stays still there’s this aura around him that’s just <em> noisy </em>. It gives Minseok a headache just to be in the same room as him.</p><p> </p><p>You can’t even say Baekhyun and silence under one breath because it will never make sense. Unless your sentence goes along the lines of “Baekhyun doesn’t have any concept of silence”</p><p> </p><p>To make matters worse, Baekhyun has publicly announced that he has a crush on Minseok and even after so many times Minseok told Baekhyun that he doesn’t reciprocate his feelings the other boy will just cling onto him harder.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun also managed to worm his way through Minseok’s friends, Sehun and Jongin think he’s funny. He catched Kyungsoo chuckling at one of Baekhyun’s antics once. Junmyeon and Yixing seem to tolerate Baekhyun’s loud humming whenever they study together at the library.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun clings to him so much that Minseok even knows his friends. That lanky boy Chanyeol who seems to have every talent imaginable and that petite boy Jongdae who diligently sings at church every Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>So when prom season finally rolls in, Minseok expected Baekhyun to be the first one to ask him out. He was already considering not to go so that Baekhyun won’t berate him to be his date (but then again Baekhyun will end up berating him to go.)</p><p> </p><p>But, surprisingly Baekhyun didn’t ask him out the moment they saw each. Nor during lunch, nor during their library study session, nor through text/chat/snap/dm.</p><p> </p><p>He was still his loud self, clinging to Minseok asking him to feed him pudding and instead Minseok threatened to feed him his fist. But, other than that nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t even mention prom.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>One week before prom and Baekhyun has yet to ask Minseok out. Baekhyun doesn’t even talk about it even if it’s Minseok who opens the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>And to be honest, <em> it bothers him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>That was until Baekhyun and Minseok were left alone in the library. Baekhyun doesn’t hum his usual tune, and he looks uneasy. Fidgety.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, <em> Baekhyun is quiet. </em></p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun opens and closes his mouth but no words come out.</p><p> </p><p>“Min—“</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go to prom with me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm in <a href="http://www.twitter.com/aerinuh">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jongdae/Chanyeol - Toothbrush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Parents!Chanchen for my bb @Nesibe_BeauJedi (i wanted to add in more but I kinda want this as a bonus scene)</p><p>Prompt: ChanChen: "Chanyeol you dont have to write a 'how to brush my tiny teeth' song for our son. He is 6 and already knows how to do that. You thought it to him yourself, remember?"</p><p>Music Producer Park Chanyeol, OC characters!</p><p>warnings: implied but not explicitly stated mpreg.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Toothbrush</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae watches as their son soundly sleeps, Jiyun looks more and more like Chanyeol every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe their second child will look like him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places a kiss against his son’s forehead before he gently slips off the bed and leaves the bedroom. Jongdae was about to go back to the master’s bedroom when he noticed the light at the end of the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This could only mean one thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jongdae thinks. He walks slowly and quietly towards the last room at the end of the hallway. The door was ajar, so Jongdae quietly slipped inside. And his initial thought was proven right when he sees his husband, Chanyeol, at the keyboard humming to a tune - he’s almost like beatboxing. There’s a beat playing in the background and all of the computer monitors are open, showing the different stats of the song Chanyeol is trying to produce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae was about to give Chanyeol an ear full about being a workaholic (they’ve gone through this so many times already). But then he hears Chanyeol’s lyrics and his heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>swells</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol,” Jongdae calls as softly as possible, in the hopes not to startle the other but the other still turn around so quickly, hands against his chest with his eyes so wide and frightened- it’s almost comical. Chanyeol immediately relaxes at the site of a chuckling Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t sneak up on me like that.” Chanyeol pouts and Jongdae approaches him as he ruffles the other’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to write a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'how to brush my tiny teeth' </span>
  </em>
  <span>song for our son. He is 6 and already knows how to do that. You thought it to him yourself, remember?” Chanyeol smiles at him sheepishly before he reasons out,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, he’d remember it better if it’s a song,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll remember it better because his Papa taught him how to,” Jongdae then places a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek and drags him away to his work station and into their bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jongdae/Sehun - 1221</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sechen with Math Prof Sehun and Flustered student Jongdae for <br/>@omegadae</p><p>Prompt: sechen hehe!!! how about an au where sehun is jongdae's math teacher and the latter can't stop blushing whenever he gets called for recit ehehehehe</p><p>Warnings: Mature content altho non explicit &amp; implied age difference</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1221</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae did you do something to Prof Oh?” Kyungsoo curiously asks Jongdae while they’re eating lunch. Jongdae immediately chokes on his noodles while Baekhyun boisterously laughs at Kyungsoo’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m serious!” Kyungsoo relents. Professor Oh Sehun is their Math 27 prof and the cause of Jongdae’s death. Prof Oh is a young, handsome, and (extremely) smart person that has all of his students swoon over him as he conducts his lectures. “Why does he keep on calling you during recit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae groans because he doesn’t want to remember why Prof Oh does that to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask him what he has done,” Baekhyun instructs and Kyungsoo does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Jongdae defends way too quickly and it pulls Kyungsoo’s lips into a smirk. He ignores Jongdae all together and looks at Baekhyun for answers. And of fucking course, Baekhyun indulges quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, where do I even start?” Baekhyun exclaims enthusiastically and Jongdae quickly intervenes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun and I went to a gay bar the last Friday before uni starts and I met a guy there and we talked and grabbed a couple of dri—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story short, the guy was professor Oh and he dicked the hell out of Jongdae’s tight little perky ass only for Jongdae to leave him the following morning without any single trace,” Baekhyun explains with a wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self find a brand new best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae can still remember how horrified he was when the guy who vigorously pounded him against the motel mattress walked into his Math 27 dressed in a neatly pressed button-down and black slacks - that emphasized his nice built and body - introduced himself as their Professor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looks at him with wide eyes, equal parts disbelief and amused. “Was he good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun huffs and says, “You saw how much of a blushing mess he is whenever Prof Oh calls him, right? His face would be so red it looks like he might explode. He’s even blushing right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae tries hard not to blush but it’s hard not to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because yes, Prof Oh was good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, all the recit fuss is your little flirting thing?” Kyungsoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs to stop with his questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more of a teasing thing and not the fun type that ends up with sex - it’s more like Prof Oh on the mission to embarrass me further kind of thing,” Jongda grumbles while Baekhyun snickers. Baekhyun goes into a full story mood about Jongdae’s most embarrassing moment in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongdae can no longer take it anymore. It’s been two months into the semester and he’s really about to lose it. There’s this unspoken pact between them that they never would speak of their time together ever again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BUT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongdae can feel Prof Oh’s heavy gaze whenever Jongdae’s not looking at him. And the slight twitch on the tip of his lips whenever he calls for Jongdae’s name to answer one of his questions. How it would always grow into a full smirk when Jongdae stutters out his answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day, Jongdae can no longer take it anymore so he talks to his professor after their class.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What can I do for you, Mr. Kim?” The professor asks. He’s organizing his lecture notes while Jongdae stands awkwardly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t we going to talk about it?” Jongdae asks and then he quickly adds “Sir” Sehun looks at him and it’s the same piercing gaze he had when he watched Jongdae turn into a moaning mess underneath him that night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Talk about what?” Sehun asks but there’s a hint of challenge in his tone. Like he’s trying to get a rise out of Jongdae. Jongdae’s blushed has spread from his face down to his neck and he feels like his whole body is on fire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean… You know…” Jongdae tries. “Room 2114.” Jongdae wants to facepalm because he sounds so dumb right now. Sehun tilts his head innocently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“2114? What’s with room 2114?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongdae mumbles the answer, too shy to say it out loud but Sehun catches it anyway for he smirks at Jongdae. All smug and condescending but still so handsome.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did we have sex there? I can’t seem to remember.” Sehun says and Jongdae really wants the ground to swallow him whole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo can’t stop laughing at Jongdae’s embarrassment. Prof Oh started calling him more during recit after that incident and Jongdae never missed the chance to blush every single time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The semester passed by with Prof Oh continuously teasing Jongdae about it. Jongdae was more than happy that his Math 27 class is finally over, he just needs to collect his final test paper and his done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae checks his marked-up test paper and then he notices a note left at the bottom part. It’s written by the same red ink used to check, the first line was a phone number while the rest is:</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Semester is already over, call me xx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ps: it was room 2112, not 2114 :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Baekhyun/Female!Jongdae - Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BaekChen — “I thought I’d seen the last of you,” - a lot of reference to Madison from American Horror Story</p><p>SQUIKS: Gender bend, het!Baekchen, Kyungsoo POV, Fem!Kyungsoo (Soongkyu), Fem!Jongdae (Jeondae), mentions of Fem!Jongin (Nini) and Fem!Chanyeol (Chaeyeol), Mutual Pinning, overthink and it will be angsty</p><p>hmmmmmmm this could be the prequel for my baekchen day entry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Finally</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost a year into dating Baekhyun and Soongkyu feel like this is the happiest that she’s been in years. Baekhyun is nice and sweet, respects her space and decisions- so different from her toxic and control freak ex-boyfriend. But no matter how many times she tells how perfect their relationship is to her best friend, Nini, the other doesn’t seem so convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soongkyu and Baekhyun are currently driving on their way home. Soongkyu looks at her boyfriend driving and she enjoys the view. Baekhyun notices and quickly looks at her before he smiles and then he looks at the rearview mirror to check on the person at the back seat. Soongkyu turns her head and she can’t help but snicker at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeondae, Baekhyun’s best friend, passed out and drunk at the back seat, with her head lolled to the side. Her hair tied in a messy ponytail, while her make up is a bit smudge from the sweat and the partying - but nevertheless she’s still really pretty despite looking utterly wasted. She also looks so adorable and tiny all wrapped up in Baekhyun’s suit jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeondae is the reason why Nini does not vie for Baekhyun. Nini keeps on saying that there’s something between Baekhyun and Jeondae - that they haven’t realized it </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span> but there’s something undeniable there. And no matter what happens, Soongkyu would be at losing end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, honestly? Soongkyu doesn’t see it. Of course, there would definitely be people who would question their friendship - given how close the two of them are. But, isn’t that something to be expected from two people who grew up together? It also adds that Baekhyun is naturally protective and Jeondae is naturally affectionate. With the way Soongkyu sees it, Jeondae and Baekhyun are really those types of best friends who proves that a boy and a girl can be friends. Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t even a spark of jealousy in Soongkyu’s gut when Baekhyun ended their dinner date early after he received a call from Junmyeon asking for Baekhyun to pick up Jeondae while Junmyeon will drive Chaeyeol home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because if Baekhyun says his love for Jeondae is platonic, then Soongkyu doesn’t have any reason to believe otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun parks at Jeondae’s apartment complex and then goes out of the car. Soongkyu follows suit. Baekhyun opens the car door for the back seat and Jeondae with a lopsided grin greets them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise, Bitch,” She giggles as her eyes are still hazy. “I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.” Jeondae’s words are so jumbled together, Soongkyu herself barely understands her - but Baekhyun seems to understand loud and clear as he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d seen the last of you,” He says as he scoops forward to carry Jeondae bridal style. “Or at least, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the drunk you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Baekhyun adjusts Jeondae in his arms and Soonkyu is a bit astonished with how easy Baekhyun picked her up. Too astonished that she doesn’t even hear Baekhyun until he repeats himself—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe? Can you get her bag?” Baekhyun requests with a charming smile - if he’s having a hard time carrying Jeondae there’s not a single trace of it on his face. Soongkyu quickly nods and gets Jeondae’s black Chanel bag and slings it on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun familiarly walks into the building. Nodding at the person behind the reception desk, instructing Soongkyu what floor to press at the elevator. Jeondae keeps on mindlessly mumbling a couple of lines that Soonkyu doesn’t know the reference for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her hungover would be hell,” Soongkyu says as she fixes the stray strands of hair on Jeondae’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been to hell,” Jeondae says while she perks up. Still drunk. “I promise you, this is better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soongkyu raises her eyebrows and looks at Baekhyun for an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s quoting American Horror Story. She was binge-watching it last weekend.” They got off the elevator and into Jeondae’s apartment. (And of course, Baekhyun expertly navigates through Jeondae’s apartment).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either crown me or kiss my ass.” Jeondae states before Baekhyun dumps her in her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now she’s asleep,” Baekhyun retorts - and surprisingly enough Jeondae is really asleep. Soongkyu stands at the door and watches Baekhyun as he goes at what looks like Jeondae’s closet and pulls out a pair of pajamas. Baekhyun then turns to her and asks, “Babe, can you change her in these. I’ll just go and get something in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soongkyu doesn’t even get the chance to say yes because Baekhyun already placed the pajamas at the end of the bed and left them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soongkyu adjusts her glasses and then she goes down to business. She takes off Jeondae’s bright red high heels first, then Baekhyun’s deep navy suit jacket off, next is Jeondae’s little black tube dress (that shows off her perfect body), and then her accessories — surprisingly dressing Jeondae in her white silk pajamas was easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungkyu was already finished when Baekhyun came back with a tall glass of water, a couple of tablets of aspirin, some cotton pads and a clear bottle of some liquid that also looked like water. Baekhyun places the water and the medicine at the bedside table and then he sits at Jeondae’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soongkyu was about to ask Baekhyun what he’s doing but Baekhyun beats him to it as he soaks one of the cotton pads with the bottled liquid and then swipes it on Jeondae’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s removing her makeup</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like all the air in Soongkyu’s lungs freeze up as she watches. Watches as Baekhyun deliberately cleans Jeondae’s face — as he carefully takes off her false eyelashes, and would whisper nonsense whenever Jeondae stirs awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches how Baekhyun looks at Jeondae with those warm and tender eyes — something that was never directed at Soongkyu herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soongkyu, stands there, as she watches with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because for the first time ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she finally sees it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jongdae/Chanyeol - Lap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon Req for: chanchen fake dating au where chanyeol asks jongdae to pretend to be his boyfriend for a month to get rid of his obsessed ex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lap</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae we already went through this!” Chanyeol harshly complains to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I still don’t get it!!” Jongdae pouts at Chanyeol and it easily melts away the younger’s furrowed eyebrows. “If you explain it slowly maybe I’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol groans. “I don’t think it’s me that’s the problem here. Come on Jongdae—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae doesn’t know what on earth happened, one-minute Chanyeol’s complaining about his lack of comprehension skills, the next minute Chanyeol is cursing under his breath with his eyes frantic and desperate, and the next minute Jongdae is sitting on his friend’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking so terrified!” Chanyeol chides low in his ear. As he nudges Jongdae’s head so that it rests on Chanyeol’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho’s here,” Chanyeol whispers as an explanation. He’s Chanyeol’s obsessive ex-boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with me?” Jongdae asks voice muffled against Chanyeol’s chest. He can’t move because Chanyeol is pinning him with his hands — </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is some dubcon cuddling on the campus library!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Yeol!” Jongdae hears and he looks up to see Minho, and he can see Minho’s head tilt in confusion. “Jongdae? Wait…Are you two? Are you two together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Chanyeol lets the P of the word pop from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jongdae feels bad with how he sees Minho deflate with the news. “I’m teaching him his physics prob set. Right, sugarplum?” Jongdae can see the demand and plead on Chanyeol’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Jongdae chirps and when he can feel Chanyeol tighten his hands on him he hastily adds “Honeypie.” That sounds so awkward but that’s the least of Jongdae’s concerns. Minho leaves them quickly with every possible emotion painted on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that!?!” Jongdae wants to shriek but they’re still in the library and he doesn’t want to be kicked out with their midterms coming in. He gets off Chanyeol’s lap and thankfully the other let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me get rid of Minho and I’ll help you with your physics subject.” Is what Chanyeol’s explanation. “Only when Minho’s there,” Chanyeol adds to convince Jongdae. “Come on, you’ll fail physics without me and I’ll only help you if you do this favor for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, Chanyeol does make sense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only when Minho’s there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the sem, Jongdae passes his physics elective </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets Chanyeol park as his boyfriend</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jongdae/Chanyeol - Burnt Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anon req: chanchen “I’ll burn down the world for you.” - Mama!AU &amp; Royalty!AU (T)</p><p>~in this universe, that phrase is just as heavy as saying I love you and really mean it~</p><p>Warning: mentions of violence and intentions to harm someone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Burnt Marks</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae wakes up nestled on top of Chanyeol, with the other’s hand securely wrapped around his waist, skin against skin, all under the security of a warm thick blanket. Jongdae rarely gets to see Chanyeol asleep - Oftentimes Jongdae will wake up to an empty bed and then Jongdae would drowsily trudge into the kitchen in which he’ll be greeted with the sight of his husband, dressed in Jongdae’s frilly bright yellow apron, already busy making breakfast for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jongdae takes the opportunity to study Chanyeol. He props himself on his elbows and stares at the man under him. Looks down at who used to be the second prince of the fire kingdom, Vàlö. The prince who turned away from his family gave up his prestige, power, and influence, stripped away all of his titles and royal duties just because he fell in love with the boy, from the poorest village of Vàlö, who controls thunder</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just to be with Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looks at Chanyeol asleep and cozy, with his black curly hair unruly and fuzzy — with his expression calmed and at peace. Chanyeol’s undeniably gorgeous. He uses his pointer finger to gently trace down Chanyeol’s wide forehead, his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, down to his lips, he outlines his jaw to the long column of his neck, across his collarbones and into his biceps and his fingers remain at the burnt scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s many more all over Chanyeol’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scars that Chanyeol had to endure just to protect Jongdae against the attacks of the royal guards, the attacks of the first family themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes transfixed at the burnt marks, Jongdae starts to choke up because Chanyeol have to give up so much, endure so much, go through—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large hand wraps around Jongdae’s thin wrist and pulls it towards Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol presses a kiss inside Jongdae’s wrist, his eyes locked at Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years together and Chanyeol already knows what’s going through Jongdae’s head and Jongdae already know what that stare means, it screams ”</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t regret it one bit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As he wordlessly pulls Jongdae towards him and easily slides their lips together, and Jongdae reads all of the gestures, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll do it over and over again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As he bites into Jongdae’s bottom lip before licking back in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll choose you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> While he switches their places, Jongdae stares up at Chanyeol who’s looming over him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No matter the circumstance,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tells with how he hungrily attacks Jongdae’s neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“On this life and our next.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he makes his way back to Jongdae’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae answers where all in forms of moans and gasps - always out of breath when it comes to Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pulls away just slightly, with his breath still ghosting Jongdae’s awaiting lips, only to voice out; "I would burn the world down for you.” Chanyeol breathes before he captures Jongdae’s lips once again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chanyeol/Jongin - Outloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@potslooshi’s Chankai req: Jongin always seemed to get prettier after Chanyeol had downed his third beer. Sorry I’ll do better next time!!</p><p>Lawyers AU and drinking!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Outloud</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol will never get tired of this feeling - the breath that finally leaves his lungs after winning a big case. The satisfactory sizzle his tongue gets to taste from the congratulatory beer he drinks with the rest of the firm. The buzz and exhilaration he gets from the alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes roamed across the booth, Joohyun, and Kyungsoo, their team’s paralegals, were stuck in a conversation- probably something about cooking. Baekhyun, who is sleeping in Jongdae’s lap, is right beside Chanyeol. Seulgi and Sehun are in a drunken conversation with Jongin quietly listens to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s where Chanyeol’s eyes get stuck. It always gets stuck there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At Jongin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his rose gold suit that compliments his bronze skin tone, how he seems to stand out even with the bar’s low lighting. Chanyeol’s fuzzy brain keeps on pointing out that Jongin looks so small, while he curls into himself. How he looks like a child as he converses with the other two with a pout pasted in his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t seem to realize that there’s a smile on his own face. He still remembers, a couple of months ago, when Jongdae proudly introduced his youngest brother Jongin to the rest of the firm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin, is tall and lean. Soft eyes, plump lips, tall nose, and a strong jaw. He was dressed in a tan checkered suit over a bright orange dressed shirt. He seemed nervous under the piercing attention of the rest of the firm, Chanyeol noted, as the young attorney fiddled over the lapels of his six-button suit jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike Jongdae, Jongin seems to be too </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the legal world. Too bright, too shy, too fragile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kid might have had luck by his side while he was in law school, but the legal world might not be as forgiving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol has enough sense to never judge a book by his cover because Seulgi and Baekhyun look all fun and innocent, when in fact they’re the most brutal attorneys out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he works with Jongdae, Chanyeol's point only gets proven more and more. Jongin smiles easily. He also cries easily. He gets embarrassed easily. He blushes easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to get a reaction from Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s easy to read as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Chanyeol observes the other while they’re working - it’s just that he can’t seem to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like Chanyeol was only proven wrong because inside the courtroom gone is the cute and bubbly Jongin - replaced with a condescending and smug attorney who deals his cases and trials confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his dominating aura leaves the moment he steps out of the courtroom. Just like right now, Jongin cutely makes a face of disgust after he downs one of the shots Sehun poured for him. He even makes a cuter expression when he scrunches up his face, hands shaking in refusal when Sehun looks like he’s about to pour him another shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckles as he grabs the neck of his third(? Or maybe it’s already his fourth?) beer as he continues to watch Jongin in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It isn’t gay to find Jongin, extremely pretty. Pretty eyes. Pretty skin. Pretty nose. Pretty forehead. Pretty lips. Very pretty lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol he thinks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all of then sudden, Jongin stops what he’s doing and looks straight at Chanyeol. His eyes comically wide and his mouth agape — it took a second for Chanyeol to realize that Jongin wasn’t the only person who’s looking at Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because even Baekhyun wakes up from his slumber to look at him. The rest of the booth does. Sehun even looks at Chanyeol with his eyebrows threatening to leave his forehead with how high it’s arched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chanyeol asks, dumbly touching his face for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That triggered Baekhyun and Jongdae to violently laugh - Baekhyun sounds like a dying seal and Jongdae chokes on his breath before he goes “YAH PARK CHANYEOL THAT’S MY BROTHER’”. After a second everybody joins them and then Jongin blushes - he’s in a deep shade of violet with how embarrassed he is. Jongin refuses to look at Chanyeol’s eyes, and resolutely covers his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol cocks his head to the side still not getting it-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. I said that out loud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Baekhyun/Jongdae - Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon req for: “vampires baekchen enemies with ust”</p><p>ok in my defense idk how to read and I literally saw the ‘enemies’ there in the sentence just now. (i also would like to point out that I am unfit for this types of aus sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongdae tries to shake the mental image off his head but the image of Baekhyun feeding on Chanyeol keeps on popping in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon asked Jongdae to call for Baekhyun because the coven’s meeting is about to start and Jongdae went directly at Baekhyun’s room. Having sensed that the older vampire must be there. He stumbled upon the sight of a completely wrecked Chanyeol on Baekhyun’s hold, his body pliant and lax, his skin glowed, and his face resigned from extreme pleasure. But despite Chanyeol looking like a delectable snack, Jongdae’s eyes went directly on Baekhyun - with his lips attached on Chanyeol’s skin - feeding on the human. His pale white skin glowed and his black hair in disarray, his strong arms held Chanyeol in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae immediately closed the door, but there’s no point in denying that his throat had dried up in nanoseconds even when he swallowed thickly. Because, even if he never really considered it prior to this, Jongdae would want nothing more than to be the person that is pliant and spent on Baekhyun’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly headed back to the meeting room. Jongdae didn’t get the chance to mention the meeting to Baekhyun, but it seems like the other got the message as he entered the room not long after Jongdae. Throughout the meeting, Jongdae’s eyes will always find Baekhyun staring at him, looking at him like how a predator eyes its prey. Eyes far hungrier compared to when he was with Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Junmyeon adjourned the meeting, Jongdae slowly fixed his stuff but he can feel the heat of Baekhyun’s eyes as he </span>
  <span>watches, observes, studies,</span>
  <span> look at Jongdae. Everyone, besides the two of them, has already left and Jongdae makes his way out but Baekhyun beats him to it by standing at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, for running into you guys like that.” Jongdae blurts out and Baekhyun looks at him with the exact same eyes, but now it’s mixed with mirth. It spurs Jongdae to ramble, “Junmyeon asked me to look for you, in a rush, I barged into your room - didn’t even bother to knock-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae was cut off by Baekhyun's laugh - low yet full. “I don’t mind earlier, it seems like Chanyeol forgot to lock the door - but he always had exhibitionist tendencies within him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae stands in front of Baekhyun, the rational part of him wants to ask the other if he can move out of the way but the louder but far idiotic part of him basks in Baekhyun’s attention. Loves how his eyes roam over Jongdae’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem a little out of the weather,” Baekhyun states. Jongdae </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel light-headed. It’s probably from Baekhyun’s presence, or maybe because it should be illegal for Baekhyun to wear a deep velvet suit without any dress shirt on. “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thirsty,” Jongdae forces out his throat - he doesn’t want to sound breathless but it’s hard to deny that he is. This makes Baekhyun step closer to him, close enough for Jongdae to spot the moles scattered across Baekhyun’s face. Eyes lingering at the mole on his upper lips, before going to Baekhyun’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Baekhyun breathes as he lifts his hand up and runs his long delicate fingers on the side of Jongdae’s face, his thumb lightly brushes Jongdae’s lips. Baekhyun leaves a scorching hot trail on Jongdae’s skin and Jongdae wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stares at his lips for a second before directly looking up at Jongdae, intense and piercing. Jongdae holds the breath that he doesn’t even need. “Run along now, we don’t want our precious little Jongdae hungry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Jongdae/Chanyeol - Mobile Legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anon req: ChanChen: "casual sex implies that there is ranked competitive sex" — (PG-15)</p><p>Established Relationship - needy Jongdae</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mobile Legends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” Chanyeol can already hear that Jongdae is up to no good. So, he doesn’t bother looking up - his eyes remain glued on his book and lecture notes. He already told Jongdae this a while ago, that he can come over but Chanyeol still needs to study - he has a quiz tomorrow. Jongdae happily agreed, saying that he’d just be happy to watch Chanyeol study and then cuddle him after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol should’ve known it was a trap to let Jongdae inside of his room because all his boyfriend ever did was distract him. They reached a compromise an hour ago, that Jongdae could sit on Chanyeol’s lap while the other is reading through the material - but of course, Jongdae saw that as the perfect opportunity to leave hickeys at the long column of Chanyeol’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae doesn’t seem to be fazed with Chanyeol’s blatant ignoring, as he calls again, “Babe.” His tone is a lot more demanding, somewhat </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Chanyeol turns to glare at Jongdae and probably give him a lecture that he really needs to focus right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all of that goes down the drain when he’s greeted with the sight of Jongdae perched on top of his bed, only dressed in one of his big grey sweatshirts, Chanyeol’s wire-rimmed glasses placed on the tip of Jongdae’s nose, with Chanyeol’s phone clutched on Jongdae’s tiny little hands peeking out of his sweater. Jongdae looks at him with the most innocent face on, his eyes blinking cutely at Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chanyeol knows that there’s nothing innocent when it comes to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if his head unhelpfully screams at him of various ways to wreck Jongdae right then and there, Chanyeol still stubbornly powers through his glare and Jongdae just gives him a sly smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol is so fucked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What,” he snaps but it comes out breathier than he intends to be, like a plea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m finally getting this game,” Jongdae gleefully tells him, he even bounced a bit from his excitement. The answer catches Chanyeol off guard,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean the one you would always loudly play with Baekhyun,” Jongdae explains conversationally, flashing the screen of the phone to Chanyeol. The screen of Mobile Legends is flashed on the screen. This makes Chanyeol blink in confusion because </span>
  <em>
    <span>is Jongdae really talking about games right now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Or I’m getting bits of it, like the classic and ranked type - classic is causal right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chanyeol agrees mindlessly, his eyebrows furrowed together as his head is trying to decipher where on earth is this conversation going. His review materials, long forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fully understand the difference between casual and ranked competitive gaming, now” Jongdae continues, he paid no heed to Chanyeol’s confusion. “How casual is that laid back, just for fun round. While ranked competitive one is the type you prepare for - or to show how good and better you are type of round.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really explaining this to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But at the same time, casual sex exists and therefore it implies that there is ranked competitive sex." And Chanyeol looks at Jongdae in shock with how he transitioned the conversation. “And if I were to rank how good your dick game is,” Jongdae taps his pointer finger on his chin - faux thinking. “Hmmmmm, what’s that rank again?” He asks Chanyeol and before Chanyeol can even respond Jongdae cheerfully claps his head, the perfect picture of a eureka moment in his face. “Warrior!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say that Chanyeol forgot that he has to review that night just to prove to his boyfriend of his Mythic level </span>
  <em>
    <span>skills</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And for reference: (and i have to ask my cousin about this and she thought I’m interested on playing ML. Welp.)<br/>• warrior: noob rank<br/>• mythic. highest rank</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in <a href="https://twitter.com/aerinuh">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>